skimpysexymabelfandomcom-20200215-history
"Blub, Blub, Blub"
Welcome to Redemption Island. 15:21 Also, anyone eliminated from today is automatically in the jury! 15:21 So, Izzy, Staci, you ready? 15:21 Obviously! 15:21 yes 15:22 To win, tell me in one sentence why you should move on. 15:22 Best win remains. 15:22 Izzy: I should move on because.....*cartwheels* 15:22 Yah, because I have so much family history to tell, did you know my Great Great Aunt Hillary invented cartwheels? 15:22 Izzy moves on! 15:22 Seriously? 15:22 Yeah, you're officially out Staci. Also 15:23 If Izzy beats today's eliminated competitor, she returns to the game! 15:23 Let the official challenge begin... 15:23 Challenge 15:23 Alright, Nookies, Bubblers, this is the last challenge you will compete in as teams. 15:23 Pumped/ 15:23 *Thinking about life in a corner* 15:23 We better win, eh. Come on, Kev dude! 15:23 We got this. 15:23 Maybe. 15:23 Meh. 15:23 Your challenge is... 15:24 Izzy: Because I've already won one competition. 15:24 Let me think... 15:24 It's catch! But with footballs! 15:24 Izzy: Did I win? 15:24 I say throw, you say catch. I say catch, you say throw. 15:24 Izzy, you won. 15:24 Go back to your island. 15:24 I say catch you say catch, or I say throw, you say throw, you're out. 15:24 Last competitor standing wins for their team. 15:24 You all ready? 15:25 What 15:25 Do you get the challenge? 15:25 Nope. 15:25 Alright, let me do an example. 15:25 Catch! 15:25 Throw 15:25 Throw 15:25 Throw 15:25 Orange would've been out for being last 15:25 Throw! 15:26 Goldfish: Blub. 15:26 Catch 15:26 Catch! 15:26 Throw! 15:26 Goldfish: Blub. 15:26 Catch 15:26 Blue would've been out for saying throw on throw. 15:26 You guys get it now? 15:26 Oh. 15:26 Yeah. 15:26 Ready! 15:26 Throw! 15:26 Catch 15:26 Goldfish: Blub. 15:26 Catch, eh. 15:26 Izzy: I'll return on Day 5 15:26 Goldfish is out for not saying the correct term. 15:26 Goldfish: Blub. Steve is out 15:27 For being last! 15:27 Izzy: Throw 15:27 AND... CATCH! 15:27 Throw 15:27 Uh... catch? 15:27 Zeke is out. 15:27 *** Steve5 has joined #SolarVivor 15:27 Dawn vs. Kevin. Battle of the teams! 15:27 THROW! 15:27 Catch 15:28 Kevin and the Nookies win! 15:28 AKA 15:28 Kevin and Zeke! 15:28 *** Steve3 has quit (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 15:28 Goldfish, Dawn, Steven. 15:28 Send me yourvotes. 15:28 One of you is going home. 15:28 Elimination 15:29 CODY IS IN JURY! 15:29 The votes are in... 15:29 1 vote... Steve 15:29 1 vote... 15:29 Goldfish. 15:29 Steve, Goldfish, one more vote remaining. 15:29 Goldfish: Blub. 15:29 THE FOURTH CAMPER VOTED OUT, AND GOING TO REDEMPTION ISLAND FOR THE FINAL BATTLE IS. 15:29 .. 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 .. 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 . 15:29 STEVE! 15:29 Goldfish: Blub. 15:29 You're safe, Goldfish. 15:30 Goldfish: Blub. 15:30 Who will go home next? Who will return to the game? 15:30 And who will be eliminated in the best double elimination ever? Category:SolarVivor: Australia